


The Perfect Gift

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [22]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois ponders a gag gift for Clark. After all, she does love teasing him.
Relationships: Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan
Series: Smallville Christmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts).



Lois plopped down on the sofa and stared at the screen.

“What are you watching?” she asked.

Chloe turned to her with a mouthful of popcorn. “Bridget Jones’ Diary.”

Lois frowned at the screen. She could barely make out what was being said, even though she’d spent some time in England. The characters were at a Christmas party of some description. The main character was speaking to a man who was wearing the ugliest sweater she’d ever seen. 

“Is that … a reindeer?”

“Horrible, isn’t it?”

“God, it looks like something my grandma would have made me.” Lois barely remembered her father’s mother. Her grandparents had died when she and her father had been based in Germany, not long after her mother died. Grandma Lane hadn’t exactly been the best at knitting. She’d once given Lois a sweater that had been an ugly fluorescent yellow. That thing would have been visible from space, Lois thought. 

“I think I remember that sweater,” Chloe mused when Lois mentioned it. “You had to wear it one year because your Grandma was coming for Christmas.” Her cousin smirked. “I think I even have a photo of it somewhere.”

“Oh, don’t you dare. Smallville would find some way to use it to annoy me.”

The blonde looked at her. “Like you do to him?”

“Just keeping him on his toes,” she said. “We both know Mr Broodypants would just sit up in that loft and act like the world was ending if we let him.”

“So, you yank his chain to keep him from brooding? How does that work exactly?”

“You mean you’ve never tried? Did I teach you nothing, cuz?”

“Been there, done that, seen the floor show.” Chloe shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Lois reached for the bowl, not fooled by her cousin’s attempt at indifference.

Her cousin had had a crush on Clark since the eighth grade, but Clark had only ever had eyes for Lana Lang. They’d been dating on and off for years. This time around, they’d been dating since the summer. Which was a record in Lois’ book. Then again, the last guy she had dated for only a day when he’d had to go back to Miami. 

Her friendship with Clark Kent was probably the longest relationship she’d ever had with a guy. Unless she counted Wes Keenan. 

She turned her attention back to the movie on television. She hadn’t yet managed to find Clark a Christmas present and it was only three days to Christmas. As much as she sort of liked Clark, she wasn’t going to give him the wrong idea. 

She picked up a catalogue from the table and flicked through it. It was one of those glossy magazine-type catalogues from a mail-order place. While it was too late to order anything online, the store also had a branch in Metropolis. 

“Ooh, I know what I’m gonna get Smallville for Christmas,” she said. 

Chloe frowned at her. “What?”

She showed her the picture. It was a ghastly sweater, blue with some image framed on red on the front. Chloe looked at the sweater, then back at her. 

“You’re kidding, right? He’ll hate it.”

“I know. I mean, I’ll get him a real present, but, imagine his face.” She giggled thinking of it. 

“You really do love busting his chops, don’t you?”

“Yep.” She again looked at the catalogue. “Besides, he does love his red and blue. It would be perfect.”

“If you say so, Lois. If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ugly sweater  
> The sweater Lois recalls is like a jumper I had when I was a kid. That thing was so bright people could see it from miles away, lol.


End file.
